Alaeros Margaster
| sex = Male | age = | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} Alaeros Margaster was a red haired fighter and agent of the Lords' Alliance. He was a very kind man with many talents. He had a moral belief that meant he would never cut down a live tree. History Alaeros Margaster was born a noble of Waterdeep. At the age of nine, he was kidnapped by pirates from Luskan. After they sold him to slavers, he was rescued by agents of the Lords' Alliance. He was brought to the Margaster estate in Neverwinter. Even though he was freed his life did not exactly improve. Alaeros had to live with his cruel uncle, Orn Margaster, who convinced him that his parents never wanted have him. The Margaster family, as a whole, was in fact in great trouble. The noble house had financially indebted itself to the Zhentarim making it more problem then honor to be a family member. The head of the Waterdhavian branch of the family was greatly ill during Alauros youth, and his family fell to infighting to claim what little could be salvaged of their birthright. In the midst of this turmoil, Alaeros was left to fend for himself. At the age of 15 he began service in the local militia. This is where he first learned to fight with a sword. His commanders His great physical stature and quick thinking led him to become a formidable warrior. His commanders disliked him for his noble heritage, and made life difficult for him. The warrior did not let this faze him which only infuriated his tormenters. The commanders planted false evidence of stealing to discredit him, ultimately getting him kicked out of military service. His dishonorable discharge embarrassed his family in Neverwinter, who told him to go live with the Waterdhavian branch of the family. In defiance of his families wishes he instead to up mercenary work along the Sword Coast. He chose to style himself as a rural Northman without any hint of his aristocratic heritage. During one of his exploits, he and a companion had to escape a band of goblins. The companion fell in battle, and Alaeros' sword broke after he fell from a great height. While hiding from the goblins, he discovered an ax notched in an old tree. Removing the weapon caused the “tree” to wake up. It was in fact a treant. The treant helped Alaeros defeat the goblins and escape the forest. Not long afterward, he saved three travelers from a monster using his new found ax, which he named “Chopper”. One of these travelers knew Alaeros from the warriors childhood. In fact, the traveler was the Lords' Alliance agent who had rescued him from slavery. Alaeros prowess was noted by the agent who invited the fighter to become an agent of the Alliance, namely for the city of Neverwinter. Alaeros was charged by Lord Dagult Neverember to lead an exhibition to halt the Cult of the Dragon in their search for the lost dragon masks. He was accompanied by the dwarf cleric, Barrowin Undurr of the Order of the Gauntlet, and the elf wizard, Nymmestra the Harper. They defeated a group of Cultists led by the Thayen wizard Rath Modar, which were trying to guard an excavation site in Icewind Dale. In this battle, Alaeros company received the assistance of Ratshadow the halfling rogue, agent of the Zhentarim, and his native guide Talon Everhale, human ranger of the Emerald Enclave. They (Alaero's company) all entered a mysterious stone portal at the center of the excavation site. The portal led them to the island of Tuern, which led to many battles between the heroes, cultists, and native barbarians. After one of these battles Alaeros' group interrogated a captured cultist and discovered that the Cult was searching for the red dragon mask. Alaeros' company tried to beat the Cult to the mask, but had to battle a red dragon. This dragon was killed and his two siblings turn on each other, destroying Tuern. Somehow, he and his friends escape Tuern, and head to Neverwinter to break a siege by a horde of red dragons. However, Ratshadow finds the white dragon mask, and splits from the group. Ratshadow takes it back to the Zhent headquarters in Waterdeep. The Zhents lose the mask to Lord Arthagast Ulbrinter, a masked lord. However, his villa is raided by the Cult, and his fate is unknown. Alaeros, Talon, Nymesstra, and Barrowin arrive at the villa to find a massacre of the household. Appendix References Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Members of the Margaster family Category:Members of the Lords' Alliance Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants